


Round Two

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Angel Threesome [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelcest, Angels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gabriel have plans for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

Alex woke up from his dream covered in sweat and with the vague feeling he was being watched. A quick glance around the barracks confirmed that he was alone and he lay back down, trying to regain his breath.

He hadn't seen Michael, or Gabriel, for days now and he was starting to think the last time had been a product of his imagination; no way would two Archangels be interested in him, Chosen One or not.

He was just starting to drift off again when he became aware of a presence standing in the doorway. Even though the figure was bathed in shadows, Alex would know Michael anywhere.

“Are you well rested?”

Alex's body immediately thrummed with desire. If he was honest with himself, and he tried to avoid that kind of critical thinking when he could, Michael's voice had started having that effect on him a long time ago.

“What's the plan?” Alex asked. He started getting dressed under Michael's watchful gaze.

“We're going on a road trip,” Michael said. “I'll meet you in the garage in ten.”

Michael was gone before Alex had the chance to agree, or ask any questions. He took a steadying breath, grabbed his go bag and hurried after the angel.

* * * * *

Alex didn't bother to question how Michael got them a Jeep or permission to leave the city; there were very few people who would question Michael and even fewer that Michael would answer. As it was they were in a nice air conditioned Jeep heading into the desert, Alex driving because, well...

“Can you drive?” Alex asked. Michael seemed amused at the question.

“I know how,” Michael said, “but the necessity has always seemed a little pointless”. Here he moved his shoulders and Alex heard the distant fluttering of wings.

“Right,” Alex replied. Michael turn an assessing gaze on him and Alex squirmed. Having Michael's attention on him was always 1/5 intimidating and 4/5 the stuff of late night fantasies.

“Nervous?” Michael asked.

“Nope,” Alex replied.

Michael smiled and turned to watch the road. “Slow down here.”

Alex automatically did as he was told, and Gabriel landed directly in front of them. Having expected something of the sort Alex didn't even flinch, and he would swear that Michael's wings fluttered appreciatively.

“I've never liked car sex,” Gabriel said, sliding into the back seat.

Alex chanced a glance over at Michael, who was looking back fondly at his brother.

“We're not having sex here,” Michael said, as if this were an ordinary sort of conversation. “One more mile then take a left.”

Alex nodded and started them moving again.

“I could have just met you there,” Gabriel said.

“Yes.”

Gabriel snorted. “You think too much like a human.”

“The journey can be as enlightening as the destination,” Michael said, which Alex wasn't sure was an answer to Gabriel's comment or not. Either way, having a smiling Gabriel in the back of his car was an interesting novelty.

“And what do you think this journey will prove?”

“I haven't decided yet.”

Gabriel leaned forward in his seat, so his breath was ghosting across Alex's neck every time he spoke. “I don't suppose distracting the driver is allowed?”

“I'd rather he arrived at his destination in one piece,” Michael agreed. “Hands to yourself,” he added, as Gabriel's hand had started to move around the seat and on to Alex's thigh.

Slowly Gabriel removed it. “You never let me have any fun,” he pouted. Alex was probably just as startled as Gabriel when Michael moved to kiss that pout off Gabriel's mouth, hand moving around Gabriel's neck to pull him in closer. It couldn’t have been a comfortable position for Michael, but Alex was instantly hard and immensely grateful when he saw the turning.

“Nearly there,” he said, though in fact he didn’t know how far down this track he was supposed to go.

“Just down there on the right,” Michael instructed, still looking at Gabriel.

Alex spotted the small lane only when he was practically on top of it and saw that it lead down into some caves. Curious, he pulled up as close to the apparent entrance as he could and waited for further instructions.

“Is this...?” Gabriel started to ask.

Michael looked a little sheepish to Alex's eyes as he nodded. That look was soon wiped off his face though when Gabriel pulled him into a hungry kiss.

“We've had some very good times here,” Gabriel explained to Alex, as he moved away from Michael, and then pulled Alex into a kiss, Alex melting back into his seat at the ferocity of it.

“Let's at least try and get him inside first,” Michael said, amusement evident in his voice.

Gabriel slowly pulled away and Alex tried to get his breath back. They were definitely going to kill him this time.

“Very well, brother, as you insist.”

Gabriel left the car first and started into the caves. Alex watched him go with a strange mix of desire and knee trembling terror.

“You can back out whenever you want,” Michael said. He placed a hand on Alex's knee and Alex felt his breathing slow and his nerves ease up. “I won't let him do anything I don't think you'll enjoy.”

Alex turned to look at Michael and he tried to smile a little. He trusted Michael. Had been a little bit in love with him for years. And he did seem to have Gabriel under control, and last time had been...

Michael leaned forward and planted a soft kiss against Alex's cheek. “Stop thinking so hard.”

Alex nodded and smiled for real then. “Okay, yeah. Let's not keep him waiting.”

“Oh I don't know,” Michael said, “he can be very inventive when left to his own devices.”

Alex shivered and got out of the car, Michael following soon after.

* * * * *

They found Gabriel circling a room with a large four poster bed in the middle. Various ropes, handcuffs and other bondage equipment was hanging from the posts and a table near the back of the room had a pile of sex toys on it, some Alex could recognise, more that he could not. A second table was stockpiled with food and drink.

“Organised as ever,” Gabriel said as they entered. Michael dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Alex stepped further into the room, nervously looking about. He didn't think being in Gabriel's presence was ever going to be a calming prospect.

“I know that look,” Michael said, removing his coat and draping it over the back of a chair. “What have you decided?”

Predatory didn't begin to describe Gabriel's grin. He walked over to Alex and spun him around, so he was facing Michael, with Gabriel to his back. Gabriel's erection was obvious as it pressed against him and Alex shivered as Gabriel moved his hands around his waist and up inside his t-shirt to rub his fingers against Alex's nipples. Michael licked his lips and moved forward, but not close enough to touch. Alex almost whimpered as Gabriel's teeth scraped along his neck.

“I had been planning on watching you spread him apart,” Gabriel said to Michael, fingers never staying still as they rubbed across Alex's chest. “But now....now I think I want Alex to fuck you.”

Alex was so shocked he actually bucked forward, only to have Gabriel pull him closer.

“Oh, he likes that idea, doesn't he? What do you say brother? Do you want little Alex here to take you apart?”

“And what will you be doing?” Michael asked, but Alex could see he very much liked that idea.

“I'll be fucking him into you. To make sure he hits all the rights spots, of course.” Then Gabriel's hands moved down over Alex's straining erection, rubbing against it with his hand through his trousers and Alex did whimper, the noise escaping his throat without him really noticing until Michael was moving forward and kissing him quiet.

“I'll take that as approval,” Gabriel said with a laugh.

Michael stopped kissing Alex, who felt more than a little dazed, and pushed him towards the bed. Alex flopped down on his back, like a puppet who'd had his strings cut. Gabriel ignored him for the moment to start undressing Michael.

It was hardly the first time that Alex had seen Michael naked, but each time seemed more breath-taking than the last. His clothes were such a part of him that it was easy to forgot just how naturally he moved when naked, completely unselfconscious, confident in a way that Alex had used in more than one fantasy in the showers.

“Strip,” Gabriel ordered and Alex hurried to comply. Gabriel took pity on him as he struggled to undo his belt and pulled his trousers off. “Stand.”

Alex did as he was ordered, so turned on that disobeying never even occurred to him.

Michael moved over to the bed and lay down, his own arousal obvious and Alex licked his lips.

“Perfect isn't he?” Gabriel whispered against his back. He moved his hand towards Alex's erection and slowly moved a fist up and down his length. “Now, I don't let just anyone defile my brother, but he seems to think highly of you. And you wouldn't want to disappoint him, would you?”

Alex shook his head, unable to get any actual words out.

“He likes it hard and fast,” Gabriel whispered, hand still moving slowly along Alex's cock. “But first you need to tie his arms down. Not being able to touch, it drives him wild.”

“Oh fuck,” Alex moaned and then as Gabriel gave him a little push forwards he moved onto the bed, kneeling between Michael's spread legs and reaching for the handcuffs. Michael watched him through hooded eyes as he adjusted Michael's arms until he appeared comfortable.

“Good boy,” Gabriel said, “now kiss him.”

Alex was more than happy to do so, panting into Michael's mouth until Gabriel's hand was on his waist, pulling him back a little.

“Here,” Gabriel said. He handed Alex a vial of liquid and Alex took it from him with shaking hands.

“Alex, _please_ ” Michael said, the first hint that he was just as desperate for this as Alex, and that was all it took for Alex to get moving, to coat his fingers with oil and start to push them inside of Michael.

He could hear Gabriel undressing behind him but his main focus was on Michael, the way his face became so expressive, something he'd never seen before. Michael was always so closed off, so in control of his emotions and now, god now he was showing every emotion there was.

“Alex, more, more...”

“Yes, Alex, _more_ ,” Gabriel said shifting Alex so his legs were spread and he pushed him towards Michael.

Alex didn't need telling twice, crawling on top of Michael and then pushing inside of him, groaning quietly as he felt Michael's body give way to him.

“Beautiful,” Gabriel said, and Alex knew he wasn't talking about him.

Michael tried to move his arms, to reach out to touch one, or both of them, but found that he couldn’t. That only made him buck up and Alex gasped at the movement and then, remembering Gabriel's earlier instructions, started to move.

“Yes, yes,” Michael panted, moving his head forward until Alex took pity on him, pushing forward until he could easily kiss Michael.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Gabriel placed a firm hand on his back, and then gasped into Michael’s mouth as Gabriel's fingers started scissoring him open.

“Fuck,” he gasped, pulling away from Michael's mouth as three then four fingers pressed inside of him. “Gabriel..."

“Don't you dare stop moving,” Gabriel growled.

Alex couldn't have if he'd wanted to as on his next thrust Gabriel was pushing inside of him, thick and hot and exactly what he needed. It was exactly what Gabriel and Michael needed too, if the way Michael was looking at them both was any indication.

All he could do was give himself up to the feeling of Gabriel and Michael, Michael and Gabriel, sandwiched between them, holding on for all he was worth, as Gabriel fucked him harder and harder, barely remembering he was human and couldn't take as much as an angel could until Michael reminded him with a short, “human, Gabriel.”

“But you're not,” Gabriel said and Alex screamed, sound ripped from his throat as Gabriel extended his wings and stroked along Alex's chest and then down, one wing wrapping itself around Michael's leaking erection, the other dipping down between them and then pushing alongside Alex's cock, moving alongside until they were both inside of Michael. Something that Alex knew could cut as viciously as a knife was now pressed inside of him and he'd never have dreamed that he'd be so turned on by that idea but he was coming so hard the world was all flashes of white and dark and he could feel Michael falling apart below him, could feel Gabriel's feathers trembling everywhere at once and petite mort didn't come anywhere close to describing how he felt now as his world became nothing more than feeling and feeling until everything else lost all meaning.

* * * * *

Alex didn't know how long he was out. All he did know was that when he came back to himself his head was pillowed against Michael's chest and Gabriel was sitting on the bed next to Michael, pulling his shoes on.

“Do you have go so soon?” Michael was asking.

“I have business to attend to, brother.”

Alex couldn't see Michael's frown from where he lay, but he could well imagine it was there.

“Even now?”

Gabriel moved his hand to cup at Michael's face, before standing up and putting on his jacket. “Even now.”

Gabriel looked down at Alex, who didn’t bother pretending to be asleep.

“Betray him and I'll end you,” he said. He was gone before either of them could react.

“I would never...” Alex started to say.

“I know,” Michael shushed him. “I never worry about that.”

They slumbered in silence for a little while before Michael shifted. “You need fluids.”

If Alex had the energy he would have complained as Michael slipped from the bed, but as it was all he could do was let Michael take care of him. It was a strange feeling, and one he doubted he would ever truly get used to.

But then again, he thought, as Michael settled back into bed with him, there were worse things to put up with than a little discomfort.


End file.
